Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improvement of horseshoes, and more particularly to a horseshoe in which the coupling force between a metal part and a shock absorbing part made of resin is improved in order to increase the structural strength and using life of the horseshoe and it is possible to maintain a stable coupling state of the horseshoe to a horse's hoof for a long time. The present invention also provides a method for preparation of such a horseshoe.
Background of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is noted that the horse's hoofs are the life and soul of the horses, particularly racing horses, and racing horse's naked hoofs' are generally worn down to an extent of about 4 mm in a race. In this respect, the horse's hoof is necessarily shod, regardless of use of the horse, with a horseshoe preferably made of metal and rubber for preventing wear and tear of its hoof. This horseshoe has an intrinsic U-shaped appearance corresponding to the outer shape of the horse's hoof.
With reference to FIG. 1 which is a reversed sectioned view of a known horseshoe, this known horseshoe has a rubber part 100 and a metal part 200, the former constituting a bottom layer of the horseshoe and being simply bonded to the lower surface of the latter by an adhesive.
However, this known horseshoe has a problem in that it is required to substitute new horseshoe at every one week and, furthermore, the rubber part 100 easily comes off the metal part 200 during racing since the bonding force therebetween is not sufficient.